1. Field of Invention
This invention belongs to the family of snowboard binding, more particulary to a system of snowboard binding where the entry and exit are made easy without losing the retention force of the binding on the foot and to which a reinforcement plate is added and adapted to improve the maneuverability and the shearing force on the snowboard edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art shows a variety of binding systems intended to maintain a foot on a snowboard. Such a system is illustrated in FR 2 652 753 Salomon where a device with special clips is adapted to receive a standard ski boot. Even though the system allows anybody possessing a pair of ski boots to use a snowboard, this also means that someone who does not possess ski boots has to add the price of the ski boots to the price of the bindings and the snowboard. Furthermore, the adept of "free style" snowboarding finds the ski boot inadequate for the maximal use of the snowboard capacity, the boot restraining the ankle movement too much.
A solution to these disadvantages is illustrated in CAN 1,154,799 Bataille 83/10/04 wherein a binding comprising a base plate on which are placed two articulated support plates, one supporting the back of a boot and the other covering the top of the boot. The two support plates are adapted from a mechanism that is released by means of a ski pole and adapted to make the plates bend to the inside thus restraining the boot. The reverse operation frees the boot. The system provides a good support but the great number of components used in this system makes it propitious to wear. Hence, the need of a ski pole to clench the binding renders the latter unfunctional for snowboarding, a sport where ski poles are not used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,689 Carpenter November 1993 illustrates another type of binding comprising a base on which a vertical support is mounted in a way as to fold up on the base. Two straps anchored on each side of the base, pass on top of a boot in order to maintain it in place. Even though this system is simple and holds the boot well, the straps have a tendency to slacken and break with wear. Moreover the subsequent entry and exit of the boot from this binding constitutes a fastidious operation because the straps must be slackened considerably to let the boot loose and then redo the adjustment completely.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,760 Derrah 12 Dec. 1990 illustrates a similar binding as Carpenter's where the two strap combination is replaced by a unique strap on which is adapted a pad covering the top of a boot and distributes the tightening force onto the boot. The insertion and the removal of the boot remains a difficult task, the principle being the same as Carpenter's. Finally the fact that only one strap does the tightening renders it more prone to breakage.
Another problem developed at the same time as snowboarding grew. The weight transfer of a person on the snowboard displaces the resultant foot weight application and this, along the longitudinal axis of the person. This results principally in reducing the maneuvering quality of the snowboard.
Also, when the user has to come to a sudden stop and he encounters a hard surface, an important shearing appears on the snowboard edge, more precisely between the binding and the edge in the breaking axis. This shearing frequently causes snowboard damages, rendering it unusable.
A device presently known is a vibration absorption plate available for alpine skis in part to dampen shocks perpendicular to the ski plane. The device is relatively heavy and its efficiency depends on the use of exotic and expensive materials. No adaptation of this plate is presently available for snowboards.